A nightmare come true
by OfficerKennedy
Summary: TK has been having nightmares, what happens when it starts to come true? find out and read then!


Disclaimer: dun own digimon or characters, blah blah  
  
  
  
A NIGHTMARE COME TRUE  
  
  
  
It was little past sunrise in the Digital world. Things weren't going so well for the Digidestined. They had defeated three of the four dark masters but had trouble finding Piedmon their final enemy.  
  
Tai hadn't slept at all that night. Instead he had decided on a walk through the nearby forest. He had left the cave the group had been sleeping in and walked away. He had even left his Digipartner Augumon. He knew this wasn't like him at all to leave the group. That was Matt's job. He felt strangely drawn to the forest though. Like it had something for him. It was almost as if he had to go.  
  
He sat down and thought of what could possibly be wanting and waiting for him here. He hated the feeling of being alone, but he suddenly felt like he wasn't part of the group anymore. He felt cold inside, like something was taking him over.  
  
Piedmon watched from a nearby tree. His new plan was his best yet. Take the leader and the group is bound to fall apart. For without Tai's leadership skills, the group would be nothing. Piedmon knew he had a tough task ahead of him, but with his new attack "Overcoming Darkness" it made the job a little easier.  
  
Overcoming Darkness made the victim feel alone and depressed. They would feel like nobody liked them and nobody wanted them around. Eventually as all the positive feelings washed away and the negative ones grew, the seed of anger and evil would be sown. Leaving the victim as his or her evil side, ready to destroy anyone.  
  
Piedmon knew that with Tai's strength, the digidestined wouldn't last long.  
  
  
  
T.K sat bolt upright. The sweat poured of him forehead. Another one. Those awful nightmares. He'd been having them for a while now. He shouted out for his brother.  
  
"Matt Matt"! He called.  
  
He heard Matt mumble something that sounded like "Go back to sleep Squirt"  
  
"Matt! , Matt!" T.K persisted.  
  
Finally after some groaning, his older brother appeared from the shadows.  
  
"What is it T.K"?  
  
"I had a nightmare"!  
  
"Another one? that's three nights in a row now. Well, it's gone now, nothing can hurt you, now go back to sleep" Matt started to walk off. T.K was hurt.  
  
"Is that all you're gonna do"?  
  
Matt shrugged.  
  
"Mom usually sings to me"  
  
"Yeah well, I'm not Mom Ok? can't you grow up just a little bit? , when I was your age I didn't need mommy to do anything for me"  
  
"That's because she wasn't there" T.K shot back, knowing this would hurt Matt. He wanted to hurt him, he had been really mean just then and he wanted to hurt him back.  
  
"Ouch" Matt replied quietly. He walked off into the darkness.  
  
Sora, who had witnessed this, walked over to T.K.  
  
"Tell me T.K, what are these dreams about"? She asked gently.  
  
"Piedmon comes and he gets Tai. Then we go looking for him and Matt dies" At this, T.K burst into tears. Sora held him gently.  
  
"Don't worry T.K, it was just a dream. They don't come true. Matt and Tai will be fine, they can take care of themselves. Do you really think any of us would let it happen anyway".  
  
"No, I guess not".  
  
"You O.K now"?  
  
"Yeah, thanks…………erm…..Sora"?  
  
"Yes"?  
  
"Could you do something for me"?  
  
"Sure what"?  
  
"Could you talk to Matt?, I think I really upset him. I wanted to hurt him back for what he had said but I think I was too mean".  
  
"Ok I will. But I think in the morning you should talk to him too".  
  
T.K nodded and tried to get back to sleep. Sora went to the back of the cave where she knew Matt would be. She could just make out his shadow in the dying flames of the campfire.  
  
"Matt"?  
  
"Go away" A choked up voice replied.  
  
"Matt, I heard what happened. T.K says he's sorry, he knew from the moment he said what he said , that it was wrong. He's upset about it".  
  
"Really?, oh boo hoo" Matt replied sarcastically.  
  
"Don't be like that, he didn't mean what he said and he IS really sorry".  
  
"Sora, he said what he said for a reason. Please leave me alone". Matt turned his back to his friend.  
  
Sora sadly walked off. When he was sure she had gone, the blond bearer of friendship let his tears roll down his cheeks.  
  
  
  
Tai woke up with a start.  
  
"Funny I don't remember going to sleep" He said aloud, pulling himself into a sleeping position. He realised he wasn't in the forest anymore, he wasn't in the cave either. He was in a room.  
  
Dark sheets lay on the bed he was sat on. Black walls and equally black curtains were the main décor in this gloomy room. The only things that added a little colour were the silver chandliers and the silver door knob.  
  
Tai ran over the the large oak door. He still didn't know where he was, but he had to get out quickly……………  
  
PART TWO  
  
It was Mimi who first noticed that Tai was gone. She woke the others up with her screams.  
  
"Tai's gone, he's gone"!  
  
"Huh"? Sora asked sleepily.  
  
"Tai's missing I can't find him anywhere"!  
  
At this Kari burst into tears. Sora tried her best to comfort her.  
  
"Maybe Tai just went for some breakfast" Augumon suggested hopefully.  
  
"No, I got up an hour ago and he when I saw he wasn't here. I thought the same , but he's never any longer than half an hour". Izzy didn't look up from his laptop.  
  
"And he never goes without Augumon" Gabumon added.  
  
Matt, who had woken up some time ago wandered outside to where the others were now standing. He spotted T.K looking at him. Matt purposely turned away.  
  
"Matt I'm so glad you're awake"! Sora exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah. Tai's gone missing……" Augumon continued.  
  
"And you want me to do what about it"? Matt replied cooly.  
  
The group were taken aback about his coldness.  
  
"Well I was kinda hoping we could look for him" Sora frowned.  
  
"So why don't you"?  
  
"We need a new leader. I elect you".  
  
The others stared at Matt too.  
  
"Oh no………" Matt backed away.  
  
"Come on Matt, do it for Kari, she really wants Tai back" Gabumon urged.  
  
Matt looked into Kari's sad brown eyes. He felt a bit uncomfortable with the situation but after a couple of seconds he nodded his head slowly.  
  
"Ok, I'll do it"  
  
The group cheered happily.  
  
Tai banged on the door with all his strength. He was trapped, locked in like an animal in a cage. It was like some horrible nightmare. However, he suddenly got a good idea. He ran over to the window and pulled back the heavy velvet curtains. Steel bars restricted his exit. Tai slammed his head against one in dismay. He might as well try and work out where he was. He looked out of the large window.  
  
The sight of a vast, barren land met his eyes. Whatever this building was, it was certainly high up, he could see for miles. He spotted the forest he had been walking in, it was nothing but a tiny dot on the horizon.  
  
He deep;y wished that Augumon was here. At least he'd feel safer and not as alone. He was a prisoner here, the worst part was, none of his friends knew.  
  
  
  
"Howling blaster"!  
  
Garurumon hit the Monochromon which fell and became deleted.  
  
The group was heading into the nearby forest to start the search when the pair of digimon had attacked.  
  
Matt was heading the fight, fitting well into his new role as leader.  
  
The Monochromon came up behind Matt , and before he knew what was happening, Matt collapsed to the ground feeling imense pain in his shoulder, chest and right knee.  
  
Garurumon finished off the evil digimon before dedigivolving back into Gabumon.  
  
Joe had got to Matt first. He was gently pulling off Matt's green top. The others gasped at the sight of a large gash going across his chest.  
  
"Does it hurt anywhere else"? Joe asked.  
  
"In my left shoulder, and my right knee" Matt replied weakly.  
  
Joe nodded, he put some pressure on the gash and asked Sora to hand him the bandages from his backpack. Joe carefully and neatly dressed the wound and then felt Matt's shoulder and Knee for abnormalities.  
  
"Your shoulder and knee are just sprains, I'll put a sling on your arm to rest the shoulder, and a support of the knee should be alright".  
  
Joe tended to Matt's shoulder and knee while Sora spoke the the others.  
  
"Right everybody, a new plan, Joe and Matt will go back to the cave where Matt can rest. We'll carry on searching for Tai. We'll come back to the cave tomorrow night and then decided what to do form there".  
  
"No way, I'm not letting any of this stop me" Matt replied pulling himself to his feet. "You wanted me as your leader and that's what I 'll be. I'd like to think it'd take more than a couple of sprains to keep me down.". He continued  
  
"You're in no fit state!, a couple of sprains! What about your chest?, you lost a lot of blood. You need to rest, pushing yourself on won't do any good". Sora insisted.  
  
T.K who had been very quiet since last night's argument , finally spoke up.  
  
"Please do what Sora says Matt, I don't want you to die"  
  
Matt looked at T.K, he was being serious, he only ever called him "Matt" when he was mad or serious.  
  
"I'm fine. I've been through far worse than this and believe me I'll never stop going"!  
  
The others nodded at each other. Sora sighed deeply.  
  
"Ok we'll carry on"  
  
  
  
Tai sat on the bed. He had to find a way out of this place. He sensed that whatever was in the rest of the building wasn't friendly.  
  
He leapt off the bed in shock when the handle was turned and the large oak door opened. A Gazimon shuffled in.  
  
"The master will see you now"  
  
"The master, you mean the goon who locked me up here"!  
  
"Do not speak of the master in that way or you won't live long, he's in the throne room and desires to see you. I'll take you there".  
  
Tai could do nothing but follow the Gazimon down a long hall-way. Finally they arrived at a pair of double doors. The Gazimon opened them and stepped back to allow Tai to enter the throne room.  
  
A rich red carpet adorned the floor, matching perfectly with the blood red walls and golden furnishings. It was like a royal palace. Except for one thing. It wasn't a king or a queen sat on the black marble throne. It was a clown. An evil clown. Piedmon.  
  
  
  
"What is this place"? Mimi asked disgusted. The dust from the ground was ruining her clothes.  
  
"I'm not sure , but 've never seen it before" Sora replied.  
  
After a long search in the forest, Tai had not been found. Matt had decided they should check on the other side of the forest. All that met there eyes was a vast land with no life.  
  
"Izzy where are we"? Matt asked turning to Izzy who was typing away.  
  
"According to my virtual map here, this place used to be a beautiful hot spring location. However many years ago, the springs dried up and this vast wasteland was left over. The only thing now apart from the flat land is a mountain about a mile away". Izzy typed some more. "Wait!, I have mail from Gennai!, it says he located Piedmon!, he's………oh no………"  
  
"Where is he"? Matt asked furiously.  
  
"The mountain I just talked about, Sprial mountain they call it, the home of the dark masters". Izzy gulped.  
  
"That's it, we're doomed".  
  
"We're not doomed. Anyway, we're not looking for Piedmon right now. We're looking for Tai in case you'd forgotten" Matt said coldly.  
  
T.K began to cry loudly.  
  
"What now"! Matt shouted.  
  
Kari ran and grabbed hold of Sora. T.K cried even harder.  
  
"Matt stop it!, you're scaring them"!  
  
"Sorry, I guess I'm just a little wound up right now" Matt said quietly. He knew that deep down, they were about to face their toughest enemy yet. Without Tai, though, could they defeat Piedmon?. Matt had to admit to himself that this whole thing unerved him a little. Being thrust into a leadership role and expected to lead them all to Tai and victory. He couldn't deal with it all. He just wanted to be the quiet one who kept himself to himself. He looked towards T.K, his little brother. How was he supposed to protect him if he wasn't even talking to him. He slowly slid down to his knees and wrapped his arms around his head.  
  
"Matt what's wrong"? Gabumon asked, he sounded worried.  
  
"Nothing Gabumon, nothing, I was just thinking that's all".  
  
"No-one thinks like that, I;ve known you long enough to know that something's wrong. I know you hide things from the others, but you don't have to be like that with me. I'm your Digipartner and we can talk about anything together , I'm sure of that. So whatever it is you can tell me, don't feel alone Matt. Ever".  
  
Matt nodded and got up. He sighed before addressing the group.  
  
"Right well, I suppose we better go to this Spiral mountain place then".  
  
"Wait a minute Matt. I was just talking to T.K, about why he was crying. He said that things were turning out like in his nightmares. Tai's gone and you're hurt, I think he thinks that Piedmon has got Tai in that mountain. Talk to him Matt, he needs you". Sora explained.  
  
"I can't".  
  
"Why"?  
  
"I just can't Sora , leave it Ok"?  
  
Sora didn't understand the young blond who stared back at her with cold azure eyes. He was more than a mystery. He never seemed to feel. He was distant and cold most of the time , occasionally throwing in the cool guy attitude. She was about to insist he talk to T.K when she realised Matt had walked off.  
  
"Where's Matt gone"? she asked the others, who had gathered around Izzy's computer.  
  
"I thought he was with you" Joe answered.  
  
"No, he was there a second ago, but now he's gone, Gabumon too".  
  
"Great that's all we need, another leader gone" Joe replied dismally.  
  
  
  
"Matt where are we going"? Gabumon asked, jogging to catch up with Matt's fast walking pace.  
  
"Spiral mountain"  
  
"On our own"  
  
"Looks that way"  
  
"But why"?  
  
"This is something I have to do alone, without them. Don't ask me why, I'm not even sure myself".  
  
Gabumon nodded, not really understanding his friend. He walked on with him anyway. The silence continued for another fifteen minutes.  
  
Gabumon noticed that Matt was slowing down. He looked hot and sweaty. Gabumon was about to say something before Matt collapsed to his knees.  
  
  
  
"Ahh, my little friend here at last" Piedmon smiled evily.  
  
"I'll never be a friend to you. What do you want anyway"?  
  
"You, Taichi, you. I have noticed you have a special quality. You will lead the virus types into victory over the digidestined"!  
  
"I'll never do that , never. I don't betray my friends".  
  
"You will have no choice. My attack will take over you, it will plant the seed of anger and evil in your soul. You'll do anything I say Taichi, not even your friends will be able to save you"!  
  
Tai gasped.  
  
"For now, I need you to rest somemore, you were tired when I found you, and I need you at full strength, the Gazimon will show you back to your room".  
  
With a click of his fingers two gazimon appeared and started to escort Tai back to his room.  
  
  
  
"Matt"! T.K yelled into the forest. There was no answer.  
  
"Where are we now according to that map that Gennai e-mailed"? Sora asked Izzy.  
  
"Near the edge of the forest, we'll be able to see Sprial mountain soon". Izzy replied trying to walk and type at the same time. He was soon helped by Tentomon who rested the laptop on his head, allowing Izzy to walk behind and type.  
  
"All that's typing's giving me a headache". Tentomon said quietly to Gomamon.  
  
"Maybe you should think twice before letting Izzy use you as a desk. But if it helps find Matt, it doesn'' matter anyway" Gomamon replied.  
  
"We're not gonna find him are we"? T.K asked.  
  
"Of course we are T.K, don't worry. We'll find Matt, he won't have gone far". Sora reassured him. Kari gripped old of his hand, knowing what it felt like to lose a brother.  
  
  
  
"Matt are you alright"? Gabumon asked as he helped Matt back to his feet.  
  
"I'm fine buddy, just a little tired that's all, we'll keep going though, look we're out of the forest now".  
  
"Matt I think you should wait for the others to catch up".  
  
"No!, carry on, for me please Gabumon".  
  
"I don't agree, but I will".  
  
Matt nodded his thanks. Gabumon digivolved into Garurumon and allowed Matt to climb on his back. Carrying Matt the rest of way would let him rest for a while. In the distance loomed the ugly shape of Spiral mountain.  
  
  
  
Tai couldn't sit still, he couldn't do anything , but he wasn't going to give in. He wouldn't fight his friends. He couldn't. He needed them, he needed Augumon. He sat down slowly on the bed.  
  
"Please come someone". He whispered.  
  
He looked out onto the vast lands. He spotted something on the horizon. He was about to take a closer look before the Gazimon came in to take him back to Piedmon.  
  
  
  
"Hang on Tai, if you're there, I'm coming" Matt called out. Garurumon sped up as quickly as he could. He panted continuously.  
  
"Come on buddy just a little further, we have to get Tai, if he is up there". Matt spurred his partner on. As they got closer to the mountain. Matt's digivice bleeped. He fished it out of the pocket of his jeans. There was a small red dot on the screen and they were getting closer to it.  
  
"Tai!, he is in there!, it must be him. Oh God, hang on".  
  
"How do we get in there. In fact, how do we even get up there"?  
  
"We climb"  
  
"Once we're at the top".  
  
"We'll fight off whatever meets us there".  
  
Garurumon wasn't sure, but the confidence in his friend's voice made him feel a little better.  
  
  
  
T.K's crest was hope but he didn't seem to have a lot of that right now. The tears flowed freely from his eyes. Matt was gone and nobody knew where. Those nightmares were all suddenly so real. No matter what Sora and Kari said to him, they couldn't make him feel any better.  
  
He felt guilty, Matt hadn't been right since he and T.K had fought that night. He was more quiet and distant than usual.  
  
"T.K don't lag behind, you might get lost" A voice interrupted his thoughts, Kari.  
  
"Sorry I was just thinking"  
  
"About Matt"?  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"I know it's hard , I'm worried about Tai, don't worry though we'll find both of them and still have time to beat Piedmon!, you'll see".  
  
"Yeah we will"!  
  
"You bet"  
  
"Let's go, let's find our brothers"!  
  
T.K's crest shone slighty, his hope was returning.  
  
  
  
"Taichi are you ready to meet your destiny"? Piedmon asked , laughing his evil laugh.  
  
"What the destiny that sees you beaten to the ground?, yeah I'm ready".  
  
"Ahh a smart ass, nobody , especially me, likes a smart ass, Taichi. You know what your destiny is. You'll face now and then we'll join together and that will be the end of the Digidestined"!  
  
"I'll never ever do what you say".  
  
"Oh poor innocent little Taichi….." Piedmon's voice dripped with sarcasm. "You have no choice, as I have already explained".  
  
  
  
Matt fought with himself. He climbed as fast as his body would permit. He had to get to the top, he had to get to Tai. He had to. He lost his footing and slipped. He shouted out. His t-shirt was caught on the rock. Garurumon supported him with his head. Garurumon started pushing Matt up.  
  
"Nearly there Garurumon, a few more metres".  
  
Garurumon gave a few final pushes and they collapsed over the top.  
  
"So where are the guards at this place then"? Garurumon asked.  
  
"I don't know, there doesn't appear to be any. I can't imagine Piedmon would make it so we could just walk in".  
  
"Obviously he has other things on his mind"  
  
"Like Tai. Come on we have to find him".  
  
An ear-splitting yell sounded all the way around the castle. Matt covered his ears to block it out. He knew though who it was. Tai.  
  
Matt leapt on Garurumon's back and they followed the shouts.  
  
  
  
"Now you've seen my real power, you will apreciate the attack that will lead to the downfall of the Digidestined"! Piedmon smiled at the weak Tai. He was knelt down , trying to ignore the pain.  
  
"Taichi Kamiya! Feel my power"! Piedmon yelled out loud.  
  
"Hold it right there"! A voice shouted.  
  
Piedmon turned round. There was another digidestined. The blonde one. He was leant over Tai.  
  
"Matt………" Tai whispered.  
  
"It's Ok Tai, I'm here now, Garurumon"!  
  
"Garurumon……….warp digivolve to………….MetalGarurumon"!  
  
Metalgarurumon launched his attacks on Piedmon. While they were fighting, Matt talked to Tai.  
  
"Where are the others"? Tai asked, coming round a bit.  
  
"They're coming, I'm sure".  
  
"You went off alone didn't you"?  
  
"Maybe"  
  
"Matt………."  
  
"No Tai, don't. I did what I had to do".  
  
"Why do you act like you've something to prove"?  
  
"I don't"  
  
"You do Matt. You walk around with your nothing-can-touch-me attitude and people think it's mysterious at first, then it gets odd. You always want to do things by yourself. You don't seem to understand that we're a team. There's no "I" in team. You won't let us help you".  
  
"Don't start"  
  
"I'm not starting, I'm ending. We all know you need us and that something's wrong. You just won't reach out".  
  
"Maybe I don't want to reach out".  
  
"If you're scared you'll get knocked back………….."  
  
"I'm not scared!, shut up Tai!, I mean it"! \  
  
Tai stood up, despite what was going on around him, he was ready for a fight.  
  
"Don't tell me to shut up". He was going to let Matt throw the first punch.  
  
"I won't rise to your bait"  
  
"Fine, I'll start it then". Tai landed a hard punch in Matt's chest. Matt kept his stance for seconds, before he collapsed to the floor.  
  
"What have you done"! A voice yelled. Sora.  
  
The others had caught up quickly after getting the signal on their digivices.  
  
"How'd you get up here"? Tai asked.  
  
"Angemon, Angewomon, Garudamon and Lilymon flew us up". Kari answered.  
  
Sora was too busy with Matt, he was on his hands and knees coughing, blood came out as he did so.  
  
"I'll help Metalgarurumon" Augumon shouted, he warp digivolved into Wargreymon.  
  
Metalgarurumon , who had managed to hold his own in the fight was glad of the help. The other digimon began to join in too.  
  
"Paralyse power"! Piedmon shouted, all but Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon, who could resist the attack became paralysed.  
  
"They can't move"! Joe shouted.  
  
Tai also couldn't move, but not because of the attack, but because of what he had done to Matt.  
  
"Sora, what's happening"? He asked nervously.  
  
"I don't know, Tai how could you"!.  
  
"He provoked me"  
  
"He was already injured, sometimes you're a real jerk Tai"! Sora shouted.  
  
"I didn't know……." Tai said quietly. He turned away to face the battle. He didn't care if the digimon saw his tears.  
  
Metalgarurumon and Wargreymon were clearly losing the fight. Tai wiped the tears away angrily and turned to face the others.  
  
"He's too strong. They're losing".  
  
Matt coughed one last time, there wasn't as much blood now. He slowly got to his feet. Metalgarurumon had been knocked back from an attack and was now lying in a heap on the floor. The others watched as Matt stumbled over to his partner. He laid a hand on Metalgarurumon's head.  
  
"Come on buddy, you can do it. Get up and show him what you're really made of, you too Wargreymon, I know you're not my digipartner but that doesn't stop me believing in you. You're both the strongest digimon we have. You can beat Piedmon to the ground. I know you can, hear that?, I don't just think. I know".  
  
Matt stepped back, his crest was glowing brightly. The others gasped in amazement and Metalgarurumon and Wargreymon got up.  
  
"You'll never defeat me" ! Piedmon yelled.  
  
Matt, who felt a strange power come over him, yelled back.  
  
"Wanna bet?, go on guys, get him"!  
  
The cloud of light surrounding the two digimon disappeared. Now there was only one Digimon there. T.K stepped froward.  
  
"It's part Wargreymon"  
  
"And part Metalgarurumon" Matt finished.  
  
"They've joined together". Izzy said amazed.  
  
"What's your name"? T.K asked the large digimon.  
  
"Omnimon"  
  
Piedmon looked taken aback.  
  
"I told you they could do it" Matt smiled confidently.  
  
"Supreme cannon"! Omnimon yelled. In a spectacular flash of light , Piedmon became deleted.  
  
"Alright"! All the digidestined, except Matt, shouted.  
  
The attack on the other digimon was released and they all began to move again.  
  
"We did it"! T.K shouted out happily "And nobody died"!  
  
The smiled faded from Tais' face, he noticed that Matt didn't seem to be celebrating. He stood by the window, looking out. Tai slowly approached him.  
  
"Matt, listen, I'm sorry about hitting you, I didn't know".  
  
Matt remained silent.  
  
"All that stuff about you doing things on your own and not reaching out and stuff, well just ignore it. I was being stupid".  
  
No reaction.  
  
"You saved my life. You were the first here and what did I do?, acted like a jerk that's what"  
  
Matt still wasn't responding.  
  
"Matt, what's wrong?, are you still really mad at me or something"?  
  
"Sorry Tai, it's not you. It's me. I just feel weird that's all"  
  
"How come"?  
  
"Well, I left the group after being elected the leader, and I left T.K behind, I mean all this time I've said how he needs me and I shouldn't leave him, but I did".  
  
"That wasn't your fault, you knew I was in trouble and you came to save me".  
  
"You think"?  
  
"Yeah".  
  
"Maybe you're not the one who needs saving, maybe I am"  
  
"Huh"?  
  
"I think I need saving from myself".  
  
"In english please"  
  
"Well remember when I left the group?, well I still feel a bit not needed. You guys seem to manage fine without me".  
  
"Look at today?, hello!, who saved the day and my life?, who helped Omnimon come onto the scene?, it was you, you're the most important member of the team. I won't let you leave again"!  
  
"Woah, chill man. Just seeing T.K manage on his own has brought a few things home to me 'kay?, don't worry I'll get over it".  
  
For the first time since Tai could remember, Matt had a genuine, happy smile on his face. Tai watched as Matt walked over to T.K, ignoring the pain in his injured arm, Matt lifted his brother into his arms and hugged him tightly.  
  
"I'm sorry T.K".  
  
"I'm sorry too big brother".  
  
Matt let go and T.K and took his hand.  
  
"Let's hear it for us"! Matt yelled. The others cheered happily, as they had beaten the final dark master.  
  
THE END  
  
Yeah I know there's Apocalymon, but just let them be happy for a bit 'k? honestly!. So if ya like, review, if ya hate review! Thanks  
  
Yamato 


End file.
